


(Modern!AU) Layton~x~Reader

by NewPrussia



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewPrussia/pseuds/NewPrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Layton x Reader series!<br/>THE FIRST ONE EVER!<br/>WOOO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Modern!AU) Layton~x~Reader

**Guide:**

(Fthr/nn4u) = Father's nickname for you

(Br/n) = Brother's name

(F/f) = Favorite food

(F/s) = Favorite subject

(M/n) = Mother's name

(Y/n) = Your name

(E/c) = Eye color

(H/l) = Hair length

(H/c) = Hair color

(P/n) = Pet's name

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

This is it, you think to yourself. London.

The plane had landed just moments ago onto the ground in the airport. You and the rest of your family wait for the pilot to announce that you can now exit the plane.

You remember the event that brought you here. How you wished that had never happened.

*~*Flashback*~*

_You're one of the smartest in your entire family, being a straight A student and having a knack for solving puzzles. There was no puzzle that you couldn't unlock. Even if a puzzle seemed impossible to do, you always ended up solving it in the end._

_It was for this reason that everyone in your school and family would come to you if there was a puzzle they couldn't decipher. Being the kind, 15 year old teenager you are, you were always glad to help your friends by showing them how to unriddle their puzzle. Especially your best friend, (bff/n). You loved being with her, even if it was just to figure out a simple puzzle._

__

_When your father came home, you were the only one that sensed that something was up._

_Unlike your younger brother, (br/n), you could tell when there was a change in the mood and tell if something was amiss. But for once, even (br/n) knew that something was going on with your dad._

_He seemed much happier than usual._

__

_Your father, the moment he entered the house, greeted you with a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

__

_"Sup, dad" you greeted him, taking out your headphones and pausing the music playing from your phone so that you could hear him._

__

_"Hey, (fthr/nn4u)!" Your father smiled. "How was your day?"_

__

_"Good. We had a lot of fun in (f/s) today."_

__

_"That’s great, honey! Where’s your mother?"_

__

_“Making dinner, I think,” you answer._

__

_He left the room, a smile was on his face. As he walked past your brother, he stopped to greet him with a hug and the same things he said to you before continuing on into the kitchen._

__

_"Hey, (m/n)!" You heard your dad say to your mother as she was cooking in the kitchen. You didn't know that your father was whispering to your mother about some good news that he would announce at dinner._

__

_It wasn't too long before your mom called to you and (br/n), "(Y/n)! (Br/n)! Dinner's ready!"_

__

_You and your brother entered the kitchen to find that your mother had cooked (f/f)._

__

_Everyone sat down at the table and as you were enjoying the delicious meal with your family at the dinner table, you got this gut feeling, telling you that something life-changing was about to happen._

_Your little brother, (br/n), didn't notice anything different, or if he did, he didn't mention it._

__

_"So," your father began. "I have some good news everyone!"_

__

_Everyone turned their attention to your father. Even (p/n) looked at your father from under the table._

__

_"I've been given a promotion!" Your father beamed._

__

_"Oh, that's wonderful, honey," your mother smiled._

__

_You all knew how hard your father worked. Your family was quite wealthy because of it. You were really happy for him._

__

_"And-" your father began to say._

__

_You stiffened. For some reason, you didn't like what was coming._

__

_"-we're moving to London!" your father finished._

__

_Silence._

__

_"Wha?!" You gasped. "But I don't wanna move!"_

__

_"I'm sorry, (y/n), but we must," your father shook his head. "Those are the terms of my promotion!"_

__

_"But I finally have friends! And now you're asking me to leave them all behind?!" you said, slowly raising your voice._

__

_"You'll make new friends," your father sighed. He was hoping you would be excited but boy, was he wrong. "You'll have time to say goodbye to your friends here."_

__

_"But what about all my stuff?!"_

__

_"All our belongings will be sent to our new home."_

__

_"School?! What about school?! I have projects due by the end of the month!"_

__

_"You'll have plenty of time to finish and turn it in on time. We're not leaving until the end of next month."_

__

_"What about my drivers permit?! I'll have to start all over!"_

__

_"Then start over." Your father was getting mildly annoyed._

__

_"Family?! We'll be leaving them all behind! And what about (p/n)?!"_

__

_"We'll visit them. And we're taking (p/n), don't worry."_

__

_"We have to go?! This is absolutely necessary?!"_

__

_"I've worked very hard for many years to achieve this level of advancement. I know this is a shock and it will be an adjustment for everyone, but you will love London. I promise."_

__

_You began to panic. You were running out of excuses. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Tears were beginning to form in your eyes. "You can't make me go to London! I'm not going to London!"_

__

_Your father slammed a fist down on the table, making you pause in your crying and look at your father fearfully. He was rarely ever mad and always kept his temper. You couldn't remember him ever being this mad._

__

_"We are moving to London, you are coming with us, and that is final, young lady!" Your father yells._

__

_Without thinking, you yelled at your father through your tears, "I hate you!"_

__

_As soon as the words left your mouth, you immediately regretted ever saying them. You didn't hate your father, but you didn't exactly like him right now. Despite that though, you never wanted to hurt his feelings, even in your anger._

_Instead of apologizing to your father, you got up and ran into your room. Slamming the door behind you and locking it, you lied down on your bed and cried._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You're really worried. What if you don't make any friends?

Your quirky personality tends to set some people off though, being that it makes you not "cool" enough. You got bullied in middle school all three years and had no friends then, being that people didn't want to get on the “popular” girls' bad side.

What caused you to get bullied?

It was simple really. You're a very beautiful girl and have a perfect figure, not to mention quite tall. You have beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair and beautiful (e/c) eyes.

They were jealous of you for your looks, brains and artistic talents. Yes, you are also an incredible artist.

You didn't think that was the reason for the bullying. You didn't believe you were that beautiful, even though you are. You never noticed boys glancing at you when they were sure you weren't looking. You were never approached by the the boys. You didn't think you were bullied because they were jealous of you.

No. You thought the reason was because you stood up for someone who was being jeered by the "plastics."

Whatever the reason, the bullying left you with trust issues. But you didn't care that you weren't "cool" or "popular." You always ignored them but would occasionally make an epic verbal comeback to one of their heartless taunts.

You honestly didn't care what people thought of you, and you still don't care. Always be yourself. That's your motto.

As soon as you finished middle school and all the bullying was behind you, you finally met your BFF, (bff/n), in high school.

But (bff/n) isn't here. She's back in America. You'll just have to try and make new friends.

The pilot suddenly announces that is safe to get off the plane.

You sigh and grab your bags.

You don't know as you get off the plane, that this is actually going to be the best thing that would ever happen to you.


End file.
